Second Chance
by MDDK98
Summary: Fate has given Harry & Ginny a second chance with a new life. This is the life Harry should of had. Well almost but nothing is perfect.
1. Prologue

He did it. Harry did after five long years of war in the wizarding world he had fulfilled his destiny and defeated Voldemort. It came with a great price.

Hermione had been lost early on in the search for the horcrux. Ron had sacrifieced himself to save Harry. Molly and Arthur had been lost in an attack on the burrow late at night while they had been sleeping. The twins lost their life during an attack on Diagon Ally and Bill had been killed in the Hogsmeade battle. Percy was killed during the fight at the ministry having never mad up with the family. Charley had been lost not from the war but a freak accident with a dragon. The only family member that was left was Ginny.

She kept him going his love for her was what made Harry strong. "Ginny where are you?" Harry called.

"Harry? Harry your alive we made it its over." Ginny cried running into his arms. She cried for everyone that they had lost.

So engrossed they were in each other they didn't notice the white light coming towards them and surrounding them.

"Harry, Ginny," a voice called that sounded so familiar but wasn't one that they had heard in many years.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked. "Are we dead?"

"No your not but I need you to listen to me we don't have much time." He said. "Fate has decided to give you a second chance at the life that you should have had."

What said Harry I don't understand sir."

"Have you ever wondered what would your life had been like if you had done something differently Harry." asked Dumbledore.

Yes both Harry and Ginny replied.

Well this is what would have happened if something major had been changed. An alternate universe does exist. I can transport you to a different time and place where you had died.

"We died?" Ginny asked "but what about my family would they be alive?"

"It's hard to say most likely yes." Dumbledore replied. "They spell is very complicated though and even though I cast it on both of you. You may not end up in the same time unless I bond you together.

"We won't to stay together" Harry immediately replied. "We want to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Alright, I will be doing an ancient bonding spell that hasn't been used in a long time. When I bond you it will be for life you will be married until death. Do you understand?"

"Yes we do sir" Ginny answered after Harry gave a brief nod.

"Take her hands Harry." Dumbledore started a chant in a language they had never heard before.

The magic was building around them, surrounding them and pouring into them. Then just as quickly it had begun it ended and a new chant was said.

It felt at though they had been sucked into a tornado. Harry was holding on to Ginny with all the strength he had left in him. It felt strange as though he was shrinking. He opened is eyes and looked at Ginny but she looked younger it was like they were going back in time.

A storm began raging around them rain pouring down and lightning flashing across the sky. With a thud they landed on the ground.

"Harry, are you ok?"

"Yeah I think so I hurt all over though."

"Me too"

"Where are we?" Harry said with a groan as he picked himself up off the ground.

"I don't know it's so dark I don't like storms," Ginny replied. Just then lighting flashed across the sky illuminating a house off in the distance.

"Come on lets go get help at that house," Harry said taking Ginny's hand.

They had been walking for what felt like days the battle left them exhausted and trying to make it to the house didn't help. They fell into a heap on the ground the exhaustion taking them over.


	2. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: I am just borrowing these charaters

Molly Weasley always got up early. It was the only quite part of her day. It was hard to find peace in a house with six boys. This was her time to fix herself a cup of tea and stare out the window over the sink that looked out into her garden.

"Arthur," called Molly "there is someone in are garden."

"What?" Arthur said as he came down the stairs.

"There is someone in are garden go check it out," said Molly.

"Who would be in are garden ask Arthur as he made his way out the back door. He drew his wand and started to sneak up on them.

"Oh Arthur they are just children," Molly said. "How did they get here?"

"They look like they have been through a war we need to get them to St. Mungos right away," said Arthur. The Children were covered in mud and blood it was hard to even see what they really looked like.

You grab the girl I will take the boy, Arthur said as he lifted him off the ground. "Bill your in charge he said as he made his way back in the house to see his eldest son sitting at the table.

"Dad what's going on?" Bill asked surprised to se his parent carrying to children he didn't recognize.

"No time to explain just do as your father says," Molly said as she hurried to the fireplace to flu to St. Mungos.

"Help we need some help over here" Arthur called

'What in the world is going on?" Asked the lady sitting at the information desk

"We found these children in are yard I think they have been out all night in the storm," Molly told her.

"Let me call for the healers," the woman replied.

A team of healer appeared from no where and rushed the children away into one of the rooms to be examined. Don't go anywhere the healers are going to want to talk you the witch at the information desk said. "I called them and they should be here shortly."

The healers had placed the children in the same room but on separate beds with the curtain pulled between them. "The boy is starting to wake up" one of the healers murmured.

"Ginny," the boy called as he opened is eyes he looked around at all the strange people "GINNY!" he screamed this time.

HARRY!" the girl screamed "HELP ME! HARRY, HELP ME!"

"GINNY," Harry screamed more frantically struggling against the healers trying to hold him down.

There screams could be heard down the hall attracting the attention of the head healer. "What in the world is going on here?" She asked.

"Ouch bloody hell she bit me" one of the healers cried.

"Put them in the same bed let them see each other they don't know you. Just get out of here all of you I will handle this on my own your scaring them," the healer said.

"Lily I don't think that we should they are definitely a hand full," one of the other healers spoke up.

"I think that I can handle this. Just go they have already calmed down since they can see each other. Healer Johnson please stay and assist me while I run their tests." Lily called. Lily turned back to the children in front of her. "Hello, how are you?" There was no reply. She tried again "do you know where you are?" They shook there heads no.

"Well Harry, Ginny, I need you to trust me ok I am going to wave my wand over you and see what happened to you guys ok," Lily said softly not wanting to scare them. The only response she got was another nod from them.

Lily has just finished the exam when a familiar aura walked into the room. "Hello James I didn't expect to see you here," Lily said.

"Well at least you don't have to patch you up," was James quick reply. "So can you tell me what happened to these kids?"

"Well they have both been put through the Cruciatus Curse several times and many cutting hexes that's where some of the blood came from. The girl had a broke wrist and the boy had a couple of broken ribs. I gave them some potions to heal them and a sleeping potion so they will be knocked out for awhile so you won't be able to question them. Sorry." Lily didn't look very sorry though.

"Well alright then I guess you can just call me as soon as they wake up. Oh and we are going to need their close to see if we can get anything off of that. I guess I will see you at home." James was just getting ready to walking out the door when Molly Weasley came in.

"I'm sorry is this a bad time? I can come back I just wanted to check on them to see how they were doing," Molly said looking a little anxious.

"No I was just leaving," James said as he walked out the door.

"Come on in," Lily said waving Molly over to the bed. "You can help me clean them up if you like."

"Oh sure but wouldn't a couple of cleaning spells do?" Molly asked surprised.

"Well normally but we have to try and preserve what's left of their close and give them to the auras and I think that there kids could use someone touching them and not hurting them for once."

Slowly each woman began to carefully remove Harry and Ginny's close careful to not hurt them. "Oh my!" Molly exclaimed when she had removed Ginny's shirt. "She has been tattooed right across her heart look at this."

"That not a normal tattoo," Lily said studying it, "it's ancient ruins. She has been married by an old ancient ritual." Lily quickly went back to the other side of the bed and removed Harry's shirt to reveal the same ruins written across his heart. "That is sick, just sick, who would do this to children. They were just being used as someone's test subject. Look someone carved I must not tell lies into his hand. I also found a lighting bolt shape scar on his head."

Lily could see the tears welling up in Molly Weasley's eyes and felt like crying herself. What she wouldn't do to have her son back. He had unfortunately been kidnapped when he was just a year old and had never been found. She new the Weasley's well since just a few days later Molly Weasley's baby daughter who had been a month old at the time had also been taken. Those had been some of the darkest days of their lives. The whole wizarding world had been afraid for their child's safety.

"Well I suppose I better get home I need to go and check on my family. Arthur can only handle the boys for so long on his by himself. Would it be all right if I visited them again?" She asked smoothing the hair back on the little girl. "She is about her age you know. Ginerva would have just turned five two weeks ago. I made her a cake. Do you think that that is weird?"

"No," Lily whispered trying desperately to hold back her tears now. "I light a candle for him every year on his birthday. I think it would be great for you to come and visit. They need that. They need to learn that adults are here to help them not hurt them."

When James came home form work that night it was to find his wife in their library reading a very old book. "What are you reading about now?" He asked not very surprised to find her in here.

"Ancient marriage bondings," she replied without looking up.

"Why would you be looking into that?"

Lily flipped the book around and pointed to a picture of ancient ruins. "See this? I found this on both children and many other things. Whoever had them, married them with this marriage ritual. I am reading up to see how this will affect them. James they have been tortured beyond belief. The little boy has a scar on his head where something must have hit him and I must not tell lies carved into the back of his left hand."

"What, why didn't you tell me this before when I was doing the report?" he asked

"I found it later. It says her this ritual was used back when betrothals were very prominent by a marriage bond the couple needed to stay close together or they would die until they had their first child then the spell would be broken. This was to ensure that the newly married couple would sleep together and thought to make the process of getting to know each other easier. They will never be able to be split up," Lily said.

"Well I hope they don't grow to hate each other because they will be stuck together for life," James tried to make it into a joke to lighten the mood but it didn't seem to help. "Listen I'm going with you to work tomorrow I will need to question the kids and add your other finding to my report."

"Master and Mistress your supper is ready," said the house elf that had entered the room.

"Thank you we will be there in a moment," Lily said getting up to put the book away.

"Lily," said James after they had sat down to eat, "I think we should try and have another baby. I think we are ready it's been five years now and think we have healed."

"You want to try again? We shouldn't have to try again James." Lily paused she didn't want to argue not tonight. She was ready but she was also scared what if their next baby was taken the same way. If she lost another child she didn't think that she would be able to bare it. Lily closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath. "I think your right James I am just so scared we have been through so much."

"I know Lily but we can do this together I'm scared too. I also think that it will help us heal this empty space that we have in are hearts." James said taking her hand and looking deeply into her eyes. "We'll take it slow no rush. Just stop taking the potion and we will see what happens."

"James I love you. Now take me to bed."

"Get up you lot," Molly Weasley yelled to her boys. "Get up now or you'll be late for the quidditch match." Arthur tied to take them to a couple of games a year. Molly loved when they went it gave her a rare day alone. Today she planned to go to St. Mungos and check on the children there.

"Why do games have to me so early?" Charlie yawned as he came into the kitchen to sit down for breakfast. "I mean its summer holiday people should be able to sleep in," he complained as he began to fill his plate with scrambled eggs.

"Well if you like you can stay here. I have plenty of chores to give you," Molly retorted.

"No getting up early is worth going to the match," he quickly replied.

"Fred, George, I better not get any reports back about you not behaving or this will be your last game." She warned her two mischievous twins.

"Oh mum its not us you should be worried about its Ronny over there he is the one that did the magic in front of muggles." said George.

"Well he wouldn't have done accidental magic if you hadn't scared him now would he," Molly said.

"I hope that I run into Sarah at the game," Bill said to his brother Charlie.

"I thought that she was going out with Eric from Ravenclaw," Charlie said.

"No they broke up on the train ride home," Bill informed his brother. "I bet you a knut, that if we see her at the game, I can get her to go out with by the end of the summer."

"All right your on," Charlie said holding out his had for Bill to shake on it.

"What have I told you lot about betting," Molly said as she whacked her sons on the back of the head.

"We were only joking" Bill said rubbing the back of his head.

"Sometimes I wonder how your father talked me into so many kids knowing that they would all be boys."

"Oy we weren't all boys"

"Fred shut up!" Charley said bumping him in the stomach with his elbow.

"What with the way mum coddles little Ronny here you might as well count him as a girl" he said.

"I am not a girl" Ron shouted at Fred.

"Well only girls scream at the site of a spider," said George.

"Alright boys that is enough" said Arthur. "I think its time to go before you drive your mum crazy."

When Molly made it to St Mungos she was surprised to see that the children were awake and eating their breakfast.

"Hello" she said entering their room. "You probably don't remember me I am the one that found you out side my house."

"Yes you smelled like treacle tart." The little girl informed her. "I like treacle tarts so does Harry they are his favorites."

"Really well maybe the next time I come I can bring you some." Molly said. She would bring them anything they would like if it would take away their pain.

"Oh that would be lovely," the little girl said.

"Hello Harry, Ginny I would like you to meet my husband James. You can trust him. James has a few questions he would like to as you if that would be ok?" Lily said as she came into the room.

"Ok" they replied.

"Can you tell me your full names?" James asked.

"Harry James Potter"

"Ginerva Molly Weasley"


End file.
